Various systems may provide users with images of different locations. Some systems provide users with panoramic images. For example, panoramas may include an image or collection of images having a field of view which is greater than that of the human eye, e.g., 180 degrees or greater. Some panoramas may provide a 360-degree view of a location.
Some systems may allow users to view images in sequences, such as in time or space. In some examples, these systems can provide a navigation experience in a remote or interesting location. Some systems allow users to feel as if they are rotating within a virtual world by clicking on the edges of a displayed portion of a panorama and having the panorama appear to “rotate” in the direction of the clicked edge.